1.04 Wildschweinjagd/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Rückblick Einblende auf Lockes linkes Auge. Es blinzelt. Und springt dann weit auf. Ringsum werden Geräusche laut, vor allem der Flugzeugmotor. Locke nimmt sie erst nach und nach wahr. Es ist ein RÜCKBLICK zum Tag des Absturzes unmittelbar nach der Katastrophe. Locke liegt auf dem Rücken im Sand. Die Kamera blickt aus Richtung seiner Fußspitzen zu ihm hoch. Er hebt mühsam und vorsichtig den Kopf. Die Geräusche ringsum werden lauter. Ein Blick auf das noch immer laufende Triebwerk. Charlie geht verwirrt und ohne etwas wahrzunehmen daran vorbei. Wieder sehen wir Locke im Sand liegen. Die Beine leicht gespreizt. Brennende Trümmerstücke umgeben ihn. Im Hintergrund steht Shannon und schreit sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Locke bewegt langsam den Kopf, sieht Jin, der verzweifelt nach seiner Frau ruft. Während Shannon im Hintergrund schreit und Locke langsam den Kopf dreht, bemerkt er ein Zucken in seinem Fuß. Er starrt auf seine Fußspitze. Während ringsum das panische Chaos herrscht, gibt es für ihn nichts Wichtigeres als seine Fußspitze. Ganz in der Nähe liegen seine Schuhe. Locke starrt auch die an. Setzt sich langsam auf. Und greift nach den Schuhen. Inselabschnitt Locke sitzt aufrecht im Sand. Es ist Nacht. Im Hintergrund bellt ein Hund. Die Überlebenden in ihren kleinen Lagern versuchen zu schlafen, doch Vincents heftiges Gebell lässt sie nicht. Locke sieht zu Vincent hinüber. Michael liegt wach auf seinem Schlafplatz, während Walt sich verzweifelt bemüht, seinen Hund zu beruhigen. Michael: Walt, sorg dafür, dass der Hund aufhört zu bellen. Walt: Ich weiß auch nicht, was er hat. Komm schon, Vincent, sei ruhig! Vincent rast plötzlich los und zieht Walt an der Leine heftig hinter sich her. Walt hat nicht genug Kraft, ihn zu halten. Vincent bellt unaufhörlich weiter. Michael steht auf, um Walt zu helfen. Dabei kommen sie aus Versehen Shannons und Boones Schlafplatz zu nahe. Die beiden wachen auf. Michael: [Zu Shannon und Boone] Oh.. Entschuldigung. Tut mir leid. Vincent bellt und bellt. Weckt auch Jin und Sun auf. Irgendwo zwischen den Trümmern klingt ein Knurren auf. Sayid setzt sich auf und blickt zum Wrack hinüber, von wo er das seltsame Knurren gehört hat. Vincent bellt weiter. Claire steht auf. Hurley ebenso. Charlie hat sein Lager am dichtesten zum Wrack und starrt reglos hinüber. Die merkwürdigen Geräusche darin halten an. Inzwischen sind so gut wie alle der Überlebenden hellwach. Jack kommt von weiter hinten herübergelaufen, läuft an Kate vorbei, die sich gerade aufrappelt. Er bedeutet ihr, dazubleiben, nicht mitzukommen. Vincent bellt weiter wie von Sinnen. Aus dem Wrack klingt immer lauteres Knurren auf. Die Überlebenden stehen reglos draußen und starren auf die dunklen Trümmer Kate: Was ist das? Claire: Da muss irgendwer drin sein. Sayid: Die da drin sind alle tot. Jack: [Begründete Vermutung] Sawyer. Sawyer: [Im Hintergrund] Ich bin direkt hinter dir. Idiot. Er steht schräg links hinter Jack. Die Wühl- und Knurrgeräusche im Wrack werden lauter. Entschlossen nimmt Jack seine Stablampe zur Hand und macht sich auf in Richtung Wrack. Kate: Jack... Kate will ihm nach, doch Sawyer hält sie sanft für einen Moment fest, zeigt ihr seine große Taschenlampe. Ehe sie beide sich Jack anschließen. Auch Charlie folgt ihnen. Die Geräusche aus dem Wrack werden lauter und bedrohlicher. Die kleine Gruppe erreicht den Eingang. Jack leuchtet mit seiner kleinen Lampe in das finstere Innere, versucht, wen oder was auch immer da drin rumoren mag, zu erkennen. Irgend etwas bewegt sich in der Dunkelheit Sawyer: [Murmelt] Dann bringen wir mal Licht in die Sache. Er hebt seine Taschenlampe und leuchtet auf die sich langsam im Wrack hin und her bewegenden Kreaturen. Jack versucht es noch zu verhindern, doch es ist zu spät. Eine der Kreaturen dreht seinen Kopf zu ihnen herum und knurrt. Seine Augen reflektieren scharf das Licht. Jack: [Schreit] Weg hier!! Lauft!! Er dreht sich um und rennt los. Kate, Charlie und Sawyer hinterher. Die Leute am Strand schreien panisch auf und laufen wild durcheinander, versuchen sich vor dem, was da im Wrack rumort, in Sicherheit zu bringen. Hurley: [Trocken] Nichts wie weg hier. Er rennt los. Sayid hilft der hochschwangeren Claire. Die Kreaturen kommen eine nach der anderen aus dem Wrack gestürmt und rennen über den Strand. Boone versucht sich vor den flüchtenden Tieren mit einem Stück Metall abzuschirmen. Shannon steht dicht hinter ihm. Sawyer und Kate ducken sich hinter einem Trümmerberg. Jin versichert sich, dass Sun sicher und geschützt in dem kleinen Metallschutzbau geblieben ist, während er den Kreaturen hinterher sieht. Charlie rennt, wird von irgendwas hart angerempelt und stürzt in den Sand. Jack läuft zu ihm zurück, packt ihn und zieht ihn weiter Jack: Los, weg hier! Von seinem Platz dicht bei Kate erkennt Sawyer drei Wildschweine, die so schnell sie können über den Strand hinwegjagen und im nahen Dschungel verschwinden. Sayid: Sie sind weg. Charlie: Was zum Teufel war das? Locke: Wildschweine. Seine Augen glitzern seltsam. Er lächelt. Eröffnung SCHNITT. Es ist immer noch Nacht. Jack kümmert sich um Charlies Wunde. Jack: Die Wildschweine waren auf Futtersuche. Wir müssen die Leichen wegschaffen. Charlie: Begraben, oder wie? Das sind verdammt viele. Sayid: Mehr als zwanzig. Und ohne Schaufeln können wir sie nicht begraben. Jack: Nicht begraben. Wir müssen sie verbrennen. Jack sieht Sayid an. Der ist ganz still geworden. Fast missbilligend still. Kate: Das sind Menschen. Jack: Das ist mir bewusst, Kate. Sayid: Ihre sterblichen Überreste verbrennen? Sie haben was Besseres verdient. Jack: Besser als was? Von wilden Tieren gefressen werden? Genau das wird passieren. Wenn wir die Leichen vergraben, werden die sofort wieder ausgebuddelt. Leute, ich weiß wie hart das klingt, aber das Flugzeug in der Gluthitze... [Er steht auf, um etwas zu holen ] Ich würde das auch gern anders lösen. [Er macht sich wieder über Charlies Wunde her] Aber sie sind tot und.. wir nicht. Sayid: Was du sagst, mag stimmen. Aber dass wir entscheiden, wie diese Menschen ihre letzte Ruhe finden, das ist nicht richtig.. Ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Wünsche? Ihre Religion? Jack: Wir haben nicht die Zeit, jedem seinen Gott zu suchen. Charlie: Echt nicht? Ich dachte Zeit wäre das einzige, was wir im Überfluss haben. Jack: Mir gefällt das auch nicht. Aber wir sind ca. 1000 Meilen vom Kurs entfernt. Die suchen ganz woanders nach uns. Es sind jetzt vier Tage und keiner ist aufgetaucht. Morgen früh müssen wir alle Brennholz sammeln. Wir verwandeln das Wrack in einen Ofen. Wir warten bis morgen die Sonne untergeht und dann zünden wir das Feuer an. [Jack steht auf und verlässt das Zelt] Charlie: Wenn er es so scharf auf das Feuer ist, warum warten wir dann bis Sonnenuntergang? Kate: Er hofft, dass jemand das Feuer sieht. SCHNITT. Der nächste Morgen. Sayid arbeitet am Sendeempfänger. Kate kommt zu ihm herüber und setzt sich zu ihm. Kate: Bin wohl nicht die Einzige, die nicht geschlafen hat. Sayid: Ich hab wirklich was Besseres zu tun, als Brennholz zu sammeln. Kate: Du bist nicht Jacks Meinung? [Sayid hört kurz auf zu arbeiten und sieht Kate an. Einen Moment lang ist es ganz still. Dann deutet Kate auf seine Arbeit] Was machst du da? Sayid: Ist zu früh, darüber zu reden. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob's funktioniert. Kate: Willst du das Signal nochmal reinkriegen? Das wir auf dem Transceiver hatten? Sayid: [Nickt ein wenig] Wenn der Notruf der französischen Frau wirklich seit sechzehn Jahren abgespielt wird, dann muss irgendwo eine Energiequelle sein. Und zwar eine starke. Kate: Und die kannst du finden? Sayid: Mit etwas Glück, ja. Ich bastele sowas wie eine Antenne. Wenn ein paar von denen an verschiedenen Punkten der Insel stehen, bin ich vielleicht in der Lage die Quelle des Signals zu orten und kann herausfinden, wo es herkommt. Kate: Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Sayid: Du willst anscheinend genau so dringend weg von hier wie ich. Kate antwortet nicht. SCHNITT. Michael geht am Strandrand entlang. Walt spielt im Hintergrund mit Vincent. Walt: [Im Hintergrund] Fang den Ball. Fang den Ball, Vincent. Braver Junge. Gut gemacht, Vincent. Michael sieht Locke, der im Sand sitzt und gerade eine große Metallkiste aufmacht. Er lässt das gesammelte Holz auf einen bereits vorhandenen Stapel fallen und macht sich auf den Rückweg, um noch mehr zu holen. Walt nimmt unterdessen Leine und Ball auf und will zu Locke hinübergehen. Doch Michael hält ihn zurück. Michael: Hey, hey, wo willst du hin? Walt: Nirgendwo hin. Ich wollt nur mal sehn, was Mr. Locke so macht. Michael: Hilf mir lieber beim Holzsammeln. Ich glaub nicht, dass Mr. Locke den ganzen Tag ein Kind um sich haben will. Walt: Er redet mit mir. [Walt wendet sich ab] Komm mit, Vincent. Walt und Vincent laufen zum Wasser hinunter. Hurley: Was soll das, Mann? Gib sie her! Er versucht Sawyer einen Rucksack abzunehmen, doch der will ihn ihm nicht geben. Sawyer: Ich denk nicht dran! Hurley versucht es noch mal doch Sawyer wehrt sich. Die beiden fangen an zu ringen. Hurley: Hier sind noch mehr Leute, falls du's nicht gemerkt hast. Sawyer: Tja, wenn da nicht so'n Fettsack dabei wär, der sich dauernd vollstopft, hätten wir noch genug zu essen. Hurley: Oh, du.. [Rest unverständlich] Boone: Hört doch auf, Jungs! Hurley: Du bist erst zufrieden, wenn du andere abgelegt hast. Sawyer: Ach, halt doch dein Maul, Schweinebacke! Boone: Aufhören!! Sawyer: Halt du dich da raus, Schneewittchen! Jack: Aufhören! Schluss! Er kommt von hinten angerannt und drängt sich zwischen sie, schubst sie hart auseinander. Sayid kommt hinzu und schubst Sawyer weg. Jack: Was ist los? Hurley: Er hortet die letzten Erdnusspäckchen. Sawyer: Weil die mir gehören. Ich hab sie da drin gefunden. [Er deutet auf das Wrack] Jack: Was ist mit dem restlichen Essen? Hurley: Es gibt kein restliches Essen. Wir haben alles... aufgegessen. Shannon: Was? Eine Welle von Panik strömt durch die umstehende Menge. Stimme: Wir haben nichts mehr zu essen? Stimme: Das kann doch nicht sein Jack: Okay, jetzt beruhigt euch erstmal wieder. Wir.. Sayid: Wir finden was zu essen. Auf dieser Insel gibt es unzählige Dinge, die wir essen können. Saywer setzt sich etwas abseits auf ein paar Flugzeugsitze. Sawyer: Dann halt uns doch mal nen Vortrag, wo genau finden wir denn das Futter? Stimme: Was denn? Ein Messer kommt aus dem Nichts geflogen und bohrt sich in den Sitz dicht neben Sawyers Kopf. Sawyer dreht langsam den Kopf herum und starrt es an. Vereinzelt gehen verschreckte Aufschreie durch die Menge. Jack und Kate drehen die Köpfe in die Richtung, aus der das Messer geflogen kam. Michael ebenso. Boone dreht sich um und erblickt Locke direkt hinter sich. Locke: Wir jagen. Sawyer wendet seinen Blick vom Messer zu Locke. Jack geht zum Sitz hinüber und zieht das Messer aus dem Polster. Kate: Wie haben Sie das Messer ins Flugzeug gekriegt? Locke: Aufgegeben. Jack: [Gibt Locke das Messer zurück]Sie zielen entweder verdammt gut... [Er wirft Sawyer einen Blick zu]... oder verdammt schlecht, Mr... Michael: Locke. [Starrt Locke an] Sein Name ist Locke. Jack: Okay, Mr. Locke, was genau werden wir jagen? Locke: Wir wissen, dass es Wildschweine auf der Insel gibt. Große Waldschweine, wie's aussieht. Die Tiere, die gestern im Camp waren, sind Jungschweine. Hundert... hundertfünfzig Pfund schwer. Das bedeutet, die Mutter ist irgendwo in der Nähe.. ein zweihundertfünfzig Pfund schweres Biest mit Hauern so scharf wie Säbel und einem aufbrausenden Temperament, das alles angreift und niedermacht, was ihm in den Weg kommt. Wildschweine kreisen für gewöhnlich ihre Beute ein und fallen sie von hinten an, also sollten drei von uns die Sau so lange ablenken, bis ich eins von den Jungschweinen gefangen und ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten habe. Sawyer: [Zu Jack] Und dem gibst du sein Messer zurück? Jack: Falls du ne bessere Idee hast... Sawyer: Besser als dass drei von euch in den Zauberwald gehn und mit einem winzigen Jagdmesserchen eine Wildsau abstechen? Natürlich nicht. [Sarkastisch] Ne bessere Idee gibt's nicht. Jack wendet sich wieder Locke zu. Der macht einen Schritt zur Seite, öffnet die Metallkiste mit dem Fuß und gibt den Blick auf ein Arsenal verschiedener Jagdmesser frei. Jack starrt Locke an. Der erwiderte den Blick. Michael wird ganz still. Sawyer sagt gar nichts mehr, starrt nur auf die vielen Messer. Alle ringsum sind völlig platt. Hurley: Wer ist der Kerl? Rückblick Ein Büro. Locke hebt den Telefonhörer ab. Locke: [Ins Telefon] Ja? GL-12: [Durchs Telefon] Colonel Locke, ist die Leitung sicher? Locke: [Wirft einen raschen Blick in die Runde] Leitung ist sicher, GL-12. Sprechen Sie. GL-12: Zielgebiet ist erreicht. Manöverbeginn um 1300. Wiederhole: Grünes Licht für Manöver. Locke: [Ins Telefon] Ich habe verstanden. Wir versammeln uns am üblichen Treffpunkt um 1300. Randy: [Im Hintergrund] Locke! [Locke erschrickt, dreht sich um und bemerkt Randy, der auf ihn zu eilt. Locke legt auf] Ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt, ich brauche diesen TPS-Bericht heute mittag von Ihnen. [Randy bleibt direkt vor Lockes Schreibtisch stehen] Nicht um halb eins, nicht viertel nach zwölf. Sondern um punkt zwölf. Locke: Das habe ich schon verstanden, Randy. Randy: Und keine Privatgespräche während der Arbeitszeit, "Colonel". Locke wirft Randy einen Blick zu. Randy grinst, wendet sich ab und geht weg. Im Hintergrund klingelt das Telefon. Locke sieht auf seinen Computerbildschirm und tippt etwas in den Rechenapparat neben dem Keyboard. Inselabschnitt Zurück zum Strand. Kate betrachtet ein Jagdmesser und steckt es in die Tasche an ihrem Gürtel. Jack kommt zu ihr hinüber. Jack: Interessant... jagst jetzt Wildschweine, hm? Sie gehen beide zusammen weiter. Kate: [Lächelt] Wer sagt, dass ich das zum ersten Mal mache? Jack: Aha. Sag mal, wieso meldest du dich jedes mal freiwillig, wenn ein Ausflug ins Herz der Finsternis ansteht? Du weißt, was da ist. Kate: Nein, weiß ich nicht. Und du auch nicht. Sie erreichen Jacks Zelt und bleiben davor stehen. Ganz in der Nähe hört man Locke seine Messer schleifen. Jack: Was sagst du zu unseren neuen Freund? Kate: Anscheinend weiß er, was er tut. Jack: Ich weiß nicht. Aber ein Typ, der mit nem ganzen Koffer voller Messer unterwegs ist... Kate: [Stichelt] Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du sorgst dich um mich, Jack. Jack: [Versetzt] Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du bleibst nicht gern länger am selben Ort, Kate. [Kates Lächeln erlischt] Verrätst du mir, warum du wirklich mitgehst? Kate öffnet ihre Umhängetasche. Darin liegt die Antenne, die Sayid am Morgen zusammengebaut hat. Kate: Das hab ich von Sayid. Er will versuchen, das Notsignal zu orten, das wir gehört haben, und die Quelle finden. Jack: Es geht nicht um Wildschweine, hm? Kate: Ich bin Vegetarier. Sie dreht sich um und geht. Jack sieht ihr nach. SCHNITT. Michael zieht den Reißverschluss seiner Gürteltasche zu. Walt steht neben ihm, Vincents Leine fest in der Hand. Walt: Wieso darf ich nicht mitkommen? Michael: Weil ich's gesagt hab. [Etwas abseits geht Sun am Strand entlang. Sie trägt verschiedene Pflanzen in den Händen, hebt eine hoch und riecht daran. Michael sieht auf, erblickt Sun und läuft zu ihr hinüber] Äh ... hi. Hi. Entschuldigen Sie, bitte. Sun bleibt stehen und sieht ihn an. Michael hat auf Grund der Sprachbarriere Schwierigkeiten, sich und sein Anliegen zu erklären, benutzt Hände und Füße, um sich verständlich zu machen. Michael: Ähm... äh... also, ich... [Er deutet auf sich]... ich muss weggehen... [Er dreht sich halb und deutet zum Dschungel hinüber]... weg von hier... [Er schüttelt die Hände, als würde er einen Sprung weg machen]... zum Jagen... [Er tut, als würde er etwas erstechen]... und, ähm... ich.. ich wollte fragen, ob Sie.. ob, ob, ob Sie... [Er zeigt auf sie] solange mein Sohn [Er deutet auf sein Auge] im Auge behalten können. [Er legt seine Hand auf Walts Kopf] W-Walt. Walt zieht seinen Kopf rasch weg. Michael zeigt nun auf sich selbst. Michael: Und.. und ich bin Michael. Verstehn Sie? Könnten Sie auf ihn aufpassen, bis ich wieder hier.. bin? Michael deutet an, aus dem Dschungel zurück zum Strand zu kommen. Sun nickt und sagt etwas auf Koreanisch. Michael: Tut mir leid, ich verstehe kein Wort, aber Sie sind einverstanden, oder? Er macht mit der Hand ein "Okay"-Zeichen. Sun nickt und macht das Zeichen nach. Walt: [Unzufrieden] Ich brauch keinen Babysitter. Michael: [Zu Walt] Komm schon, du kannst Vincent nicht allein lassen. Und hey, du solltest dich freuen, dadurch lern ich endlich deinen Freund Mr. Locke besser kennen. Michael geht davon und lässt Walt und Sun zurück. Sun: [Koreanisch, nicht untertitelt ] Walk sieht sie an und hat keine Ahnung was sie sagte und auch keine große Lust, es herauszufinden. Walt: Ja. Wie Sie meinen. Er nimmt Vincents Leine fester in die Hand und geht seiner eigenen Wege. Sun blickt Michael nach, dann wendet sie sich ab und geht hinter Walt her. SCHNITT. Jack trägt einen Arm voll Holz und lässt es zu Boden fallen. Claire: [Im Hintergrund] Entschuldigung. Jack sieht auf. Claire kommt auf ihn zu. Claire: Doktor? Jack: Jack. Claire: Ah. Jack: Claire, richtig? Claire: Ja. Jack: Wie geht's dem... Claire: Oh, dem geht's sehr gut. Ja, danke. Ähm, ich dachte, das willst du dir vielleicht ansehn. [Sie gibt ihm ein Tagebuch] Das hat jemand da drin gefunden. Wir gehn das Gepäck von den Leuten durch. [Er betrachtet das Büchlein, es sind Fotos darin] Das ist ein Album.. mit Hochzeitsplänen von.. von Steve und Kristen. Die waren auch im Flugzeug, sie saßen ein paar Reihen hinter mir. Das weiß ich noch, weil sie so glücklich gewirkt haben. Jack: Ich weiß nicht, was ich damit anfangen soll. Claire: Oh, wir.. äh, ein paar von uns haben überlegt, ob wir nicht so eine Art, na ja, so eine Art Gedenkfeier abhalten sollen. schichtet einen Stapel Kissen auf die Seite Du könntest was sagen. Jack: Äh ... nein.. nein, das ist nicht mein... Claire: Ich mein, nur ein paar Worte oder... oder wir lesen ihre Namen vor aus ihren Pässen und Führerscheinen... Jack: [Unterbricht sie abrupt] Das ist nicht mein Ding. Claire ist durch die heftige Reaktion sichtlich verwirrt. Claire: Oh, okay. Vielleicht mache ich's. Jack: Ja. Warum nicht. Macht.. macht einfach was ihr wollt. Er macht sich wieder daran, Sachen aus dem Wrack zu holen. Claire geht davon. SCHNITT. Boone lässt einen Stapel Feuerholz auf einen bereits vorhandenen Stapel fallen. Er bemerkt Rose, die allein etwas entfernt am Strand sitzt und aufs Meer hinaus starrt. Er geht zu Shannon hinüber, die eifrig in einer Zeitschrift herumkritzelt. Offensichtlich ein Kreuzworträtsel. Er kniet sich neben sie, den Blick noch immer auf Rose gerichtet. Boone: Die Frau sitzt da immer noch. Shannon: Mm-hmm. Boone: Ihr Mann war auch im Flugzeug. Shannon: Ja, toll. Boone: Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Shannon: Sag mir ein anderes Wort für "Ist mir doch egal"? Boone: Ich finde, jemand sollte mir ihr reden. Shannon: Wie wär's mit dir, Supermann. Boone, der Retter der Menschheit. Boone: Wie du meinst. Sei froh, dass ich dich versorge, sonst würdest du verhungern. Shannon: Ich würd sicher nicht verhungern. Boone: Klar. Und was würdest du essen? Shannon: Das Meer ist voller Fische. Boone: Ich will dir keinen Schreck einjagen, aber das Meer.. akzeptiert leider keine Kreditkarten. Shannon: Du glaubst also nicht, dass ich in der Lage bin, einen Fisch zu fangen? SCHNITT. Die Jagdtruppe auf einer Graswiese. Locke kniet nieder und kratzt mit der Spitze seines Messers im Boden herum. Kate und Michael stehen hinter ihm. Kate: Haben Sie was gefunden? Locke: Die Erde ist aufgewühlt worden. So kommen Wildschweine meist an ihr Futter. Sie wühlen. Und anschließend wälzen sie sich im Dreck, reiben sich an Baumstämmen und kerben sie mit ihren Hauern ein. Michael: Okay. Und was soll das bedeuten? Locke: Wir sind nah dran. SCHNITT. Der Strand etwas abseits vom Camp. Charlie hat sich hierher zurückgezogen wie schon einmal zuvor, die kleine Tüte mit seinem Stoff schon in der Hand. Hinter ihm nähert sich Shannon. Shannon: Hi. Charlie: [Stopft das Tütchen rasch in seine Tasche]Hi. Shannon, richtig? Shannon: Ja. Hab ich dich bei irgendwas gestört? Charlie: Mich? Nein, ich wollte grade... [Er rappelt sich auf die Füße] Und du? Was hast du vor? Shannon: Äh, ich wollt'n kleinen Spaziergang machen. Willst du mitkommen? Charlie: Ja. Ja, klar. Sie gehen zum Strand hinunter. Shannon: Ich würd gern was von dir wissen? Charlie: Oh, ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann die Sprache drauf kommt. Ja, ich bin der Bassist von Driveshaft Shannon: [Unterbricht ihn] Ja, schön. Sag mal, weißt du, wie man Fische fängt? Charlie: [Verwirrt] Was? F..Fische? Äh, mein Großvater hat mich früher immer mitgenommen. Er hat mir alle Tricks gezeigt, die er kennt. Die er kannte, er ist schon tot, Gott beschütze ihn. Nun ja, ich bin sowas wie.. ich bin praktisch'n Fischfanatiker. Ich mein, England ist ja ne Insel. Ich muss nur.. die Angel auswerfen, schon ist einer dran. Shannon: [Lächelt] Gut. SCHNITT. An der Absturzstelle sind alle immer noch mit den Sortier- und Aufräumarbeiten beschäftigt. Boone geht zu Jack hinüber. Boone: Hey, Doc, hast du kurz Zeit? Jack: Was gibt's? Boone: Die Frau da drüben sitzt ganz allein da. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht trauert sie um ihren Mann. Ich schätze, sie hat nichts gegessen oder getrunken. Willst du nicht mal mit ihr reden? Jack: Warum ich? Ich bin kein Psychologe oder so. Warum sprichst du nicht mit ihr? Boone: Ich dachte nur, du willst das machen. Immerhin hast du ihr Leben gerettet. Boone wendet sich ab und geht. Jack sieht zu Rose hinüber. SCHNITT. Rose sitzt in Ufernähe im Sand und dreht den Ring ihres Ehemanns in den Fingern. Er hängt an ihrer Halskette. Jack nähert sich ihr, stellt eine Flasche Wasser neben ihr ab und legt ihr eine dunkle Decke um die Schultern. Jack: Hi. Rose, stimmt's? [Sie antwortet nicht. Und Jack setzt sich neben sie] Erkennen sie mich wieder? Sitz 23a. Ich war... der, der gesagt hat, dass Sie keine Angst zu haben brauchen. Wir machen uns ernsthaft Sorgen um Sie, Rose. Wenn Sie allein sein wollen, selbstverständlich. Aber Sie müssen auf sich achtgeben. Sie müssen was trinken. [Sie sagt immer noch nichts] Okay. Wir müssen nicht reden. Wir können einfach... hier sitzen Und Jack und Rose bleiben zusammen abseits am Strand sitzen. SCHNITT. Das Jagdgebiet. Locke führt den kleinen Trupp durch hohes Grasland. Kate und Michael bleiben etwas hinter ihm zurück. Kate: Wie geht's Ihrem Sohn? Wie kommt er mit dem Ganzen zurecht? Michael: Auf jeden Fall besser als ich, würd ich sagen Kate: Sie müssen stolz sein. Er ist ein tapferer Junge. Michael: Ja, darauf kann ich mir nichts einbilden. Er hat nicht bei mir gelebt, bis seine Mutter gestorben ist. Zwei Wochen ist das jetzt her Locke dreht sich ein klein wenig zurück, um Michael zuzuhören. Kate: Tut mir leid, das habe ich nicht gewusst. Michael: Macht nichts. Sie haben die letzten paar Jahre in Sydney gewohnt. Ich bin letzte Woche hingeflogen um... [Locke vor ihnen hört plötzlich ein knurrendes Geräusch in den Büschen. Er bleibt stehen und lauscht. Michael und Kate haben nichts bemerkt]... ihn zu mir zu holen. Was haben Sie in Australien gemacht? Wieder ein Knurren. Locke bedeutet Michael, ruhig zu sein und stehenzubleiben. Locke: Shhh! Jetzt hören auch Kate und Michael das Knurren. Es klingt, als wäre es nicht allzu weit entfernt. Locke wirft ihnen noch einen raschen Blick zu, dann geht er langsam in die Richtung hinüber, aus der das Knurren erklingt. Kate und Michael folgen ihm. Locke weist ihnen ihre Positionen. Leise und vorsichtig schleichen sie durch das hohe Gras. Vor ihnen knurrt es weiter. Dann bleibt Locke stehen, deutet Michael an, sein Messer hervorzuholen. Auch Kate zieht ihres hervor. Locke deutet Kate an, weiter nach vorn zu gehen, Michael in einem Bogen nach hintern. Michael nickt. Locke deutet auf seine Augen. Michael: [Verärgert] Können Sie das Gefuchtel nicht lassen. Plötzlich wird das Quietschen und Knurren lauter. Das Wildschwein kommt durchs Gras geprescht und läuft schnurgerade auf Michael zu. Locke packt Kate und zieht sie zur Seite. Michael will weglaufen, doch das Schwein ist zu schnell und rennt direkt in ihn hinein. Michael geht zu Boden. Locke liegt ebenfalls auf dem Boden, flach auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt. Kate versucht sich wieder aufzurappeln. Michael: [Stöhnt] Verdammt. [Er wirft einen Blick auf den blutigen Schnitt an seinem Bein hinunter][Stöhnt schmerzerfüllt] Oh ... ohh! Locke öffnet die Augen. Hebt vorsichtig seinen Kopf. Und sieht auf seine Fußspitzen hinunter. Wir sehen Locke von seinen Fußspitzen aufwärst, so wie schon zu Beginn gleich nach dem Absturz am Strand. Michael stöhnt im Hintergrund. Locke blickt vorsichtig zu ihm hinüber. Kate sieht sich Michaels Verletzung an. Kate: Das sieht übel aus. Michael stöhnt vor Schmerzen. Im Hintergrund hört man Telefonläuten. GL-12: Bewegung. Sie müssen was unternehmen, Colonel. Locke lässt den Kopf zurück auf den Boden sinken, sieht in den Himmel hinauf und erinnert sich... Rückblick Ein Armeestrategiespiel mit kleinen Spielzeugsoldaten steht auf dem Tisch im Aufenthaltsraum. GL-12: [Im Hintergrund] Ihre Truppen kreuzen feindliche Linien. Locke: Abwarten.. Geduld ist eine Tugend, die Ihnen abgeht, GL-12, was einen wahren Anführer auszeichnet. Sein Kollege sitzt ihm gegenüber am Tisch und grinst. Hinter Locke betritt Randy das Zimmer. Er geht zum Automaten hinüber und holt sich einen Schokoriegel heraus. Randy: "Anführer", hm? [GL-12 beißt von seinem Sandwich ab. Randy setzt sich neben Locke] Erzählen Sie mal, was ist ein Anführer, Locke. Und wenn Sie schon dabei sind, was soll das mit dem "Colonel"? Ich hab mir ihre Personalakte mal vorgeknöpft. Sie waren gar nicht bei den Streitkräften, Locke. Locke: Ich spiele nur ein Spiel, Randy. Ich habe Mittagspause, da... darf ich das. Randy: Ja. Was ist eigentlich ein.. "Walkabout"? [Lockes Kopf schießt in die Höhe, er erblickt die Broschüre in Randys Hand][Liest spöttisch] "Erleben Sie eine Reise auf den Traumpfaden des mythenumwobenen australischen Outback." Locke: [Nimmt ihm die Broschüre weg]Sie haben nicht das Recht, meinen Schreibtisch zu durchwühlen. Randy: Also da.. wandert man so rum.. und jagt und sammelt Beeren und sowas? Wie, zu Fuß? Locke: Das werden Sie nicht verstehen. Ein Walkabout ist eine Reise der spirituellen Erneuerung, bei der man Kraft von der Erde bekommt und seine Beziehung zur Natur vertieft. Ich habe Urlaub. Ich mache das, Randy. Ich habe die Reise fest gebucht. GL-12: Wow, John, du ziehst das echt durch, hm? Hast du's Helen schon gesagt? Randy: Helen? Was hör ich da, Locke? Es gibt jetzt tatsächlich ne Frau in Ihrem Leben? Locke: Das geht Sie absolut nichts an. Randy: Was ist los mit Ihnen, Locke? Warum tun Sie sich das an? Sie bilden sich ein, Sie wären ein.. Jäger? Ich bitte Sie, Walkabout. Wachen Sie auf. So etwas können Sie doch gar nicht. Locke: Norman Croucher. Randy: Was? Norman wer? Locke: Norman Croucher. Norman Croucher. Beide Beine amputiert. Und er ist auf den Mount Everest gestiegen. Wieso? Weil es sein Schicksal war. Randy: [Spottet] An sowas glauben Sie im Ernst? Schicksal? [Randy verlässt den Raum] Locke: Randy. Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann. Kate: Locke. Er ist verletzt. Inselabschnitt Kates Stimme reißt Locke aus seiner Erinnerung. Seine Augen sind weit aufgerissen. Michael stöhnt und jammert. Kate: [Im Hintergrund] Locke, hören Sie mich? [Er antwortet nicht. Blinzelt] Locke! Alles okay? Blick auf Lockes Fußspitze. Dahinter kommt sein Kopf zum Vorschein, als er ihn vorsichtig hebt und auf seine Füße herunterblickt. Sie zucken. Kate: Locke? Locke: Mir geht's gut, ja, mir geht's gut, Helen. Ich hab nur kurz keine Luft mehr gekriegt. Kate: Helen? Michael: Gott! Locke: Was? Kate: Sie haben mich Helen genannt. Locke: Wirklich? Kate bindet mit dem T-Shirt Michaels verletztes Bein ab, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Locke: Wo ist das Wildschwein hin? Kate: Mm-mm. Michael ist verletzt. Wir müssen ihn ins Camp zurückbringen. Locke: Ja, bringen Sie ihn ins Camp. Ich hol mir das Wildschwein. Locke steht auf und sieht sich suchend um. Kate: Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Locke: Ich bin fit. Ich schaff das. [Wendet sich zum Gehen] Kate: Locke, das können Sie nicht. Locke: [Geht einfach weiter] Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann. DER STRAND. Hurley und Charlie stehen beide im Wasser. Hurley versucht, mit einem Speer einen Fisch zu erbeuten. Charlie sieht ihm dabei über die Schulter. Hurley sticht zu. Charlie: Hast du ihn? Hurley: [Verärgert] Alter, hör auf mich das zu fragen. Charlie: Entschuldige. Aber ich dachte, du weißt wie das geht. Hurley: Ja, auf dem Santa Monica Pier mit meinem Vater und nem fetten Köder an der Angel. Aber im Aufspießen hab ich bisher keine Erfahrung. [Er versucht es noch einmal. Wieder ohne Erfolg] Charlie: Trotzdem.. echt super von dir, dass du mir hilfst. Danke. Hurley: Hey, ich tu alles, um vom Flugzeugwrack wegzukommen.. und von diesem blonden Wichser. [Er versucht es ein drittes Mal. Und wieder erfolglos. Wütend beginnt er, mit dem Stock auf das Wasser einzuprügeln] Aah! Verdammter Mist! Kacke!! Verfluchte... Charlie: Soll ich mal versuchen? Hurley: Viel Vergnügen. Charlie: Okay. Sie tauschen die Plätze. Hurley: So, da kommt einer. Mit dem ganzen Gewicht.. langsam.. abwarten.. warte. Jetzt!! Charlie springt – den Speer voran – kopfüber ins Meer. Charlie: Ahh! Das Wasser spritzt heftig auf. Hurley fängt an zu lachen. Charlie taucht nach Luft japsend wieder auf. Der Speer ist leer. Hurley: Alter, du musst den Fisch aufspießen. Charlie: Hast du gesehen wie knapp das war? Du hast gesagt, ich soll mich anschleichen. Charlie rappelt sich wieder auf. Hurley packt den Speer, hilft Charlie, das Gleichgewicht zurückzukriegen und lacht. Die Wellen schaukeln die beiden heftig hin und her. Charlie: Whoo-hoo! Hurley: Oh Mann. Sie lachen beide beim Spiel der Wellen. SCHNITT zum Trümmerfeld. Sayid sortiert ein paar Kabel. Claire sitzt etwas hinter ihm und sieht Gepäckstücke durch. Sie entdeckt etwas. Sieht zu Sayid hinüber. Claire: Entschuldige, bitte. [Sayid dreht sich zu ihr um. Claire wirft einen Blick auf den Umschlag in ihrer Hand] Du bist doch Sayid, oder? Sayid: Ja. Claire: Hab ich gefunden. Steht dein Name drauf Er nimmt ihr den Umschlag ab und blickt darauf. Sayid: Ich hab gedacht, der wär weg. Danke. Claire: [Lächelt] Gern geschehn. Sayid lehnt sich gegen ein Metallwandstück in seinem Rücken und holt vorsichtig ein paar Fotos aus dem Umschlag. Eine Frau ist darauf zu sehen. Er lächelt leise. SCHNITT. Jack und Rose sitzen immer noch zusammen an der abseits liegenden Strandstelle und sehen auf das Meer hinaus. Rose: [Leise] Seine Finger schwellen immer an. Jack: Ich versteh nicht? Rose: Bernard. Mein Mann. Seine Hände schwellen immer an, wenn wir fliegen. Jack: [Nickt] Von der Höhe. Rose: Deswegen hat er mich gebeten, seinen Ehering zu nehmen, sobald wir ein Flugzeug bestiegen haben. Ich hab ihn immer um den Hals getragen, damit nichts passiert, bis wir wieder gelandet sind. [Sie schweigt für einen Moment] Hören Sie, Doktor, Sie müssen ihr Versprechen nicht halten. Jack: [Verwirrt] Versprechen? Rose: Das Sie mir im Flugzeug gegeben haben.. dass Sie mir Gesellschaft leisten, bis mein Mann von der Toilette wiederkommt. [Jack nickt] Ich befreie Sie von der Verantwortung. Jack: [Er lacht ein wenig] Aber so leicht werden Sie mich nicht los. Rose, Sie dürfen hier nicht allein sein. Sie haben einen posttraumatischen Schock. Rose: Haben wir den nicht alle? Jack: Ja, da haben Sie wohl recht. Rose: Sie haben Talent, mit Menschen umzugehen. Eine gute Seele sind Sie. Fürsorglich, geduldig. Ich nehme an, dass Sie deswegen Arzt geworden sind. Jack: Danke, aber... ich bin da eher reingeboren worden. Tja.. Familientradition. Sie versinken in nachdenkliches Schweigen und sehen wieder auf das Meer hinaus. SCHNITT. Locke hält locker sein Messer in der Hand und dringt auf seiner Suche nach dem Schwein immer tiefer ins Innere der Insel vor. Erinnert sich… Locke: Ich habe mich noch nie so lebendig gefühlt. Rückblick SCHNITT in Lockes Schlafzimmer. Er liegt auf dem Bett und telefoniert. Über dem Bett hängt eine große amerikanische Flagge. Locke: [Ins Telefon] Verstehst du? Randy endlich mal so richtig die Meinung zu sagen war... das war lebenswichtig. Ich meins ernst. Ich.. ich.. jetzt kann ich endlich all die Dinge tun, die ich immer schon tun wollte. Dinge, von denen ich weiß, dass ich vom Schicksal dafür vorgesehen wurde, wie ich's immer gesagt hab, Helen. Helen: [Durch den Hörer] Das ist wunderbar, John. Ich freue mich so für dich. Locke schaltet das TENS-Gerät (TENS = Transkutane elektrische Nervstimulation) aus und nimmt zwei Flugtickets zur Hand. Locke: [Ins Telefon] Und das beste hab ich dir noch gar nicht gesagt. Helen, weißt du noch? Der.. authentische Walkabout der Aborigines? Helen: [Durch den Hörer] Natürlich. Du hast wochenlang von nichts anderem gesprochen. Locke: [Ins Telefon] Ja, weiß ich. Und jetzt mach ich's wahr. Ich werde Ende der Woche nach Australien fliegen. Und ich hab.. ich habe zwei Tickets gekauft. Keine Antwort. Locke: [Ins Telefon] Helen? Helen: [Durch den Hörer] John, wir haben schon so oft darüber gesprochen. Ich mag dich. Locke: [Ins Telefon] Ja, das weiß ich. Helen: [Durch den Hörer] Es war wunderschön.. die letzte Zeit mit dir. Locke: [Ins Telefon] Das find ich auch. Acht Monate. Helen: [Durch den Hörer] Ich darf keinen Kunden treffen. Locke: [Ins Telefon] Ach mit Kunden? Das äh... das bin ich also für dich, ein Kunde. Helen: Das ist doch nicht normal. Ich mein, das kann ich nicht. Ich bin kein... vielleicht solltest du dir, was weiß ich, nen Therapeuten suchen. Locke: Ich äh.. ich habe einen Therapeuten. Helen: John ... Locke: Ich dachte, wir sind uns einig, Helen. Du kennst mich besser als irgendwer sonst. Helen: John, wenn wir weiter reden, muss ich dir eine weitere Stunde berechnen. Das sind nochmal 89,95. Das kannst du dir nicht leisten. Locke: Verdammt. Hör zu, das Geld ist mir vollkommen egal! Ich... Helen: Tut mir leid, John. Ich muss auflegen. Locke: [In den Hörer] Warte, Helen, Helen!! Doch sie legt auf. Locke: [In den Hörer] Helen! Helen! Hel.. Er knallt den Hörer heftig aufs Bett. Inselabschnitt SCHNITT. Kate und Michael sind auf dem Weg zurück zum Camp. Michael hat seinen Arm um Kates Schulter gelegt und stützt sich schwer auf sie. Kate: Hey. Hey, warte mal. Michael: Was ist? Kate: Ruh dich mal ne Minute aus. Kate lässt ihn los, stellt ihre Tasche ab und zieht sich das oberste ihrer beiden Shirts über den Kopf. Michael: Und ich dachte, der Kerl mit dem kaputten Bein sagt, wann Pause ist. Kate schnallt ihren Gürtel ab, um die Messertasche abzunehmen. Michael: Was hast du vor? Sie wirft die Tasche beiseite und schnallt ihren Gürtel wieder um. Kate: Wir wollen das Funksignal verstärken. Ich werd da rauf klettern und eine Antenne befestigen. Sie zeigt ihm die Antenne in ihrem Rucksack. Michael: [Zeigt] Du willst da rauf? Sie schnallt ihren Rucksack wieder um. Kate: Ja. Keine Sorge. Ich kann klettern wie ein Affe. Sie macht sich daran, auf den Baum zu klettern. Michael setzt sich hin und ruht sich derweil etwas aus. SCHNITT. Locke bahnt sich seinen Weg durch mannshohes Gras. SCHNITT. Michael zieht das Abbinde-Shirt um seinen Oberschenkel fester. Oben im Baum ist Kate dort angekommen, wo sie die Antenne anbringen will und holt sie aus ihrem Rucksack. Plötzlich klingt ein Rascheln gefolgt von einem Knurren auf. Michael sieht alarmiert auf. Kate lässt vor Schreck die Antenne fallen. Sie fällt Michael vor die Füße, und er versucht sich hastig davor in Sicherheit zu bringen. Michael: Ahh! Kate oben in der Baumkrone versucht einen Blick auf das zu werfen, was sich da durch den Dschungel nähert. Und immer noch knurrt. Sie sieht brechende Büsche und niedergetrampeltes Gras. Kate: [Keuchend] Locke. SCHNITT. Locke bahnt sich immer noch zielstrebig seinen Weg durch das Gras. Vor sich hört er ein Quieken. Er hebt den Kopf und hält nach dem Ferkel Ausschau. Hört das Schwein rennen. Und geht dem Geräusch hinterher. Plötzlich hört das Quieken auf, verwandelt sich in tiefes lautes Knurren. Direkt vor ihm biegen sich Bäume und Buschwerk, als sich etwas viel größeres als ein Wildschwein seinen Weg durch den Dschungel schlägt. Mit dem Messer in der Hand, weicht Locke langsam zurück. Er schluckt hart. Die Kreatur kommt näher und näher. Locke hebt den Blick und starrt ihr entgegen. Dann folgen Bilder aus dem Blickwinkel der Kreatur. Sie bricht durch die Büsche und erblickt Locke, klein und schutzlos. Locke starrt zu ihr hinauf und weicht ganz langsam zurück. Das CAMP am Strand. Claire sitzt auf ein paar Flugzeugsitzkissen und geht Gepäckstücke durch. Sawyer kommt auf sie zu Sawyer: Hey. Äh ... Claire: Hey. Er hält verschiedene Brieftaschen in den Händen. Sawyer: Die waren, äh... Die hab ich neulich gefunden, als ich... Er deutet auf das Wrack. Sawyer: Ach, was soll's, hier.. hier... Er drückt ihr die Brieftaschen in die Hand. Claire: Danke. Sawyer geht wieder weg. Ganz in der Nähe spielt Walt mit einem Ball, wirft ihn hoch und fängt ihn wieder. Er sitzt neben Sun, die eine Aloe schält. Walt wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Walt: Was.. was ist das? Sun sieht zu ihm hinüber und streicht dann mit der Spitze der Aloepflanze über ihre Zähne. Walt: Oh, ich weiß. Wie Zahnpasta. Sun: [Koreanisch, nicht untertitelt] Chee-yag. Walt: ihr Koreanisch Chee-ya. Im Hintergrund erreichen Kate und Michael gerade das Camp. Michael humpelt heftig und stützt sich schwer auf Kate. Hurley rennt ihnen zu Hilfe. Walt sieht seinen Vater ebenfalls, sein Gesicht hellt sich auf und er läuft ebenfalls zu ihnen. Walt: Dad! Sun steht auf. Auch die anderen kommen näher. Hurley stützt Michael auf den letzten paar Metern. Hurley: Erzähl mal.. was ist passiert? Walt: Dad! Michael: Hey, hey! Walt: Du hast dich am Bein verletzt. Tut das weh? Michael: Schon okay. Ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht. Kate läuft über den Strand. Sawyer kommt auf sie zu. Sawyer: Die große Jägerin kehrt zurück. Was gibt's zum Essen, Schatz? Kate: Nicht jetzt. Sie läuft achtlos an ihm vorbei. Er sieht ihr nach. Walt umringt seinen Vater und ist völlig aufgeregt und neugierig. Walt: Hast du mit dem Wildschwein gekämpft? Michael: Gekämpft kann man nicht behaupten. Ich würde eher sagen, es hat mich aufgespießt. Walt wirft einen Blick um sich. Walt: Und, wo ... wo ist Mr. Locke? Michael sagt nichts, legt nur schwer seine Hand auf Walts Schulter. SCHNITT. Boone geht zu Shannon hinüber, die gerade ihr Bikini-Oberteil zum Trocknen an einem Stock aufhängt. Boone: Bei der Jagd muss was schiefgelaufen sein. Der mit der Glatze ist nicht mehr dabei. Shannon: Was, die haben nichts zu essen gefunden? Boone: Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Ein Mann ist vielleicht tot. Shannon: Wir sind alle bald tot, wenn niemand was unternimmt. Charlie kommt auf Shannon zu. Charlie: Daaa bist du. Wie versprochen werden wir zwei heute Abend frischen Fisch essen. Er steckt den Speer in den Sand und zeigt Shannon einen Fisch. Shannon: Ooh.. zeig mal! Charlie: Ich hoffe du isst gerne im Freien. War gar kein Problem. Shannon nimmt den Fisch und betrachtet ihn einen Moment. Dann schlägt sie ihn Boone gegen die Brust. Er hält ihn fest. Charlie: Na ja, obwohl, der Bursche hier hat's mir nicht leicht gemacht. Du musst dich in den Fisch reinversetzen... Boone: Ich glaub's einfach nicht. Charlie: Ich habe ihn ins seichte Wasser gelockt und in die Enge getrieben. Shannon: Zu Boone'' Oh, was passt dir nicht? Dass ich doch für mich selbst sorgen kann? Boone legt seine Hand auf Charlies Schulter. Boone: [Zu Charlie ] Tut mir echt leid für dich. Im Ernst. Charlie: Was? Nein, alles okay... Shannon: [ Zu Boone] Wofür entschuldigst du dich bei ihm? Boone: [ Zu Shannon] Für dich, weil du den armen Kerl benutzt, wie du es mit allen machst. Shannon: Oh, spar dir den Vortrag. Boone drückt Shannon den Fisch wieder in die Hand, die ihn nur widerwillig nimmt. Boone: Und das Schlimme ist, dass du glaubst, das würde wirklich beweisen, dass du allein für dich sorgen kannst. Shannon: Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich'n Fisch fang, oder? Shannon und Boone lassen Charlie einfach allein zurück. Boone: [Im Hintergrund] Du bist sowas von charakterlos. Shannon: [Im Hintergrund] Ach, geh doch die Welt retten, oder was weiß ich. SCHNITT. Jack und Rose sitzen am Strand und sehen aufs Meer hinaus. Sie haben sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle bewegt. Jack: Rose, wenn die Sonne untergeht, werden wir das Flugzeug verbrennen. Das.. da führt kein Weg dran vorbei. Es gibt eine Gedenkfeier drüben im Camp für die, die es nicht geschafft haben. Damit wir uns verabschieden können. Rose: Daran würde ich sehr gern teilnehmen. Jack: Okay. Er steht auf und hilft auch Rose, auf die Füße zu kommen. Jack: Vielleicht möchten Sie dort auch etwas sagen. Ich meine... über ihren Ehemann.. Rose: Was? Jack: Ich meine nur, falls Sie sich von Bernard verabschieden wollen. Rose: Doktor, mein Mann ist nicht tot. Rose wendet sich zum Gehen. Jack: Rose, Ihr Mann befand sich im hinteren Teil des Flugzeuges. Und das ist einfach so weggebrochen. Es tut mir leid, aber alle, die im Flugzeugheck saßen, sind verloren. Sie sieht ihn an. Rose: Die werden vermutlich genau das selbe von uns denken. Sie setzt ihren Weg fort. Jacks Blick schweift in die Ferne. Dort, wo der Strand in Buschwerk übergeht, sieht er einen älteren Mann in Anzug und Krawatte stehen. Jack starrt ihn an. Macht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Der Mann starrt zu Jack zurück. Jack blinzelt. Rose: [Im Hintergrund] Doktor? Jack dreht sich zu Rose um. Rose: Kommen Sie? Jack blickt noch einmal zurück zu den Büschen. Der ältere Mann ist verschwunden. SCHNITT. Sayid beschäftigt sich mit seiner technischen Ausrüstung. Kate kommt zu ihm hinüber. Er legt seine Arbeit ab, als Kate ihm die zerbrochene Antenne hinhält. Er nimmt sie ihr ab. Kate: Es tut mir leid. Ist da noch Garantie drauf? Sie vergräbt ihre Hände in den Hosentaschen. Sayid: Dann muss ich's wohl nochmal versuchen. Er sieht auf das Durcheinander herunter. Sayid: Ich hab hier zwar kein richtiges Werkzeug. Ich hab keinen Lötkolben, kein Kabel. Und offenbar muss ich auch weiterhin lügen wenn mich jemand fragt, was ich da eigentlich tu! Er wirft die zerbrochene Antenne frustriert zu Boden. Kate: Sayid ... Er sieht sie an. Kate: Wir versuchen es weiter. Sayid: [ Ergeben] Wir versuchen's weiter. Jack kommt dazu. Jack: [ Ruft] Kate! Kate und Sayid sehen auf. Sayid: Entschuldigt mich. Sayid wendet sich ab, während Kate zu Jack hinübergeht. Kate: Hey. Jack legt seine Hände vorsichtig auf Kates Kopf, dreht ihn sanft zur Seite und betrachtet die Kratzer auf ihrer rechten Wange. Jack: Alles okay? Kate: Kommt jetzt "Ich hab's dir ja gesagt"? Er läßt sie los und tritt einen Schritt zurück. Jack: Nein. Ich werd's mir verkneifen. Er will an ihr vorbei, doch Kate hält ihn am Arm fest. Kate: Locke... Locke ist tot. Das Ding.. es hat sich direkt in seine Richtung bewegt. Es ging alles so schnell.. Jack sieht zum Meer hinüber, sichtlich erschüttert. Kate nimmt seine Hand. Sieht zum Wrack hinüber. Kate: Was ist da los? Jack folgt ihrem Blick. Jack: Wir sind bereit für das Feuer. Ein paar von den Leuten wollen... jemand wird wohl ein paar Wort sagen bevor es losgeht. Kate: Das ist gut. Jack: Die Namen vorlesen, glaube ich. Er wendet den Blick kurz ab und sieht wieder diesen Mann im dunklen Anzug. Er steht direkt vor den Büschen. Dreht sich um. Und verschwindet in den Büschen. Kate: Ich denke, das ist nicht der richtige Moment, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass... Jack hört nicht zu, läßt Kate stehen und läuft auf die Büsche zu. Kate: Jack? Jack dringt durch das dichte Buschwerk. Kate läuft ihm hinterher, verwirrt durch sein seltsames Verhalten. Kate: Jack? Jack sieht sich nach dem Mann um, sieht etwas weiter vorne ein paar Zweige wackeln und rennt darauf zu. Locke tritt aus den Büschen und zerrt etwas großes Schweres hinter sich her. Er ist über und über mit Dreck versehen und keucht, hat einen fast wildes Funkeln in den Augen. Jack: Locke. Locke lächelt und lässt seine Beute auf den Boden fallen. Jack keucht ebenfalls. Kate starrt auf das Tier herunter. Locke hat tatsächlich ganz allein eines der Jungschweine erlegt. Der Strand um das Wrack herum bei Nacht. Claire hat die Leitung der Gedenkversammlung übernommen, links und rechts von ihr stehen Hurley und Boone. Claire liest von einem Stück Papier. Boone hält eine Fackel in der Hand. Vor ihnen stehen die anderen Überlebenden still und nachdenklich zusammen. Hinter ihnen brennt lichterloh das Wrack. Claire: Judith Martha Wexler aus Denton, Texas. Ehm, wie's aussieht, wollte sie weiterfliegen. Wohin steht hier nicht. Ehm, also sie hat Kontaktlinsen getragen und sie war Organspenderin... jedenfalls wollte sie das. Sie gibt den Zettel an Hurley weiter, der ihr den nächsten Artikel reicht. Das Hochzeitsbüchlein. Claire: Steve und Kristen - [ Sie schlägt das Buch auf] Ich.. ihre Nachnamen weiß ich nicht, aber.. sie haben sich wirklich geliebt und wollten heiraten. Wenigstens sind sie da, wo sie jetzt sind nicht allein. Etwas entfernt von der Versammlung, versteckt im Dunkeln hinter Wrackteilen, holt Charlie das kleine Plastiktütchen aus seiner Tasche, öffnet es und schüttet sich etwas von der Droge auf die Hand. Claire: [Im Hintergrund] Frank und Rita Miller aus Adelaide, vielleicht wollten sie ihre Enkelkinder in Amerika besuchen. Jedenfalls hatten sie ein kleines Album mit Kinderfotos dabei. Frank Kowalski aus Pasadena, Kalifornien. Er muss wohl Kinder gehabt haben.. Shannon und Sawyer hören Claire zu und regen sich nicht. Claire: Hier ist jedenfalls eine Rechnung von einem Videofilmverleih. Er hatte "Das große Krabbeln" und "Monster AG" ausgeliehen und musste riesige Nachgebühren bezahlen. Charlie kehrt zu den anderen zurück und stellt sich hinter Kate. Claire: Wie's aussieht ist er nicht viel gereist, soweit ich das seinem Pass entnehmen kann. Kate wendet sich zu Charlie um. Kate: Hast du Jack gesehen? Charlie schüttelt den Kopf. Claire: Warnstey, Helen. Platz 27-C... sie war Diabetikerin und hatte offenbar eine Brieffreundin, mit der sie sich zum ersten Mal treffen wollte. Wir haben ein Tagebuch von ihr gefunden, in dem sie noch im Flugzeug darüber geschrieben hat, wie aufgeregt sie ist und wie sehr sie sich darauf freut.. Leb wohl Helen. Ihre Stimme verfliegt in der Ferne. SCHNITT. Jack sitzt allein an einem entfernten Ende des Strandes und starrt auf das nachtschwarze Meer hinaus. Hinter ihm brennt das Feuer des Wracks. SCHNITT. Michael und Locke stehen nebeneinander. Michael: Nicht übel. Locke: Wie? Claire: [Im Hintergrund] Walter Davies aus New Jersey, Newark. Er war Vertreter für Kunstrasen und hat in Australien an der Beerdigung seiner Großtante mütterlicherseits teilgenommen. So steht es in einem Brief, den er in seiner Jackentasche hatte. Michael sieht Locke an. Michael: Das Wildschwein. Super, dass sie's.. erlegt haben. Das wollte ich nur gesagt haben. Dieses Ding.. das Monster oder was weiß ich.. sie hat gesagt, es läuft direkt auf sie zu. Haben sie's gesehen? Konnten sie'n Blick drauf werfen? Locke sieht ihn einen Moment an. Locke: Nein. Rückblick Ein Reisebüro. Der Angestellte diskutiert mit Locke. Angestellter: Die Walkabouts, die wir organisieren, sind keine Spaziergänge durch den Park. Tracking durch ausgedehnte Wüstenabschnitte, Raftinge durch gefährliche Strom... Locke: Sie haben anscheinend keine Ahnung, mit wem Sie hier reden. Mir ist absolut bewusst, worauf es ankommt, glauben sie mir. Ich weiß wahrscheinlich mehr darüber als sie, mein Freund. Angestellter: Das mag ja sein, doch es wäre eine Tortur für jemanden, dessen gesundheitlicher Zustand dermaßen.. Locke: [Unterbricht ihn] Hören sie, ich habe bereits vor einem Monat gebucht. Sie haben mein Geld, ich habe Anspruch auf einen Platz in dem Bus. Angestellter: Sie haben sich falsch dargestellt. Locke: Ich habe nie gelogen. Angestellter: Sie haben mir Tatsachen vorenthalten. Sie haben ihren Zustand nicht wahrheitsgemäß geschildert. Locke: Mein Zustand steht hier nicht zur Debatte. Ich lebe seit vier Jahren damit. Er hat mich nie von etwas abgehalten. Draußen vor der Tür brummt der Busmotor auf. Angestellter: Bei unserer Versicherungsgesellschaft steht das sehr wohl zur Debatte, Mr. Locke. Der Bus hupt. Angestellter: Ich kann den Bus nicht länger warten lassen. Das wäre nicht fair gegenüber.. Locke: Jetzt kommen sie mir nicht mit FAIR! Er schlägt mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Der Angestellte wirft ihm einen Blick zu und steht auf. Angestellter: Sie können auf unsere Kosten nach Sydney zurückfliegen. Mehr kann ich nicht für sie tun. Locke: Nein, ich will aber nicht nach Sydney. Hören Sie, ich habe mich jahrelang auf das hier vorbereitet. Ich verlange einen Platz in diesem Bus. Ich schaffe das! Angestellter: Nein, tun Sie nicht. Der Angestellte verlässt das Büro. Locke: Hey, hey, sie dürfen jetzt nicht einfach gehn. Locke dreht seinen Rollstuhl, um ihm zu folgen. Locke: [Ruft] Sie wissen nicht, wen sie vor sich haben. Sagen sie mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann, verstanden?! [Die Tür fällt vor ihm zu] Schicksal.. das ist Schicksal! Das ist.. das ist mein Schicksal. Locke sieht dem Angestellten nach, als der zum Bus hinübergeht. Locke: Das ist.. Ich bin dazu bestimmt, mitzugehen. Verdammt nochmal! Der Angestellte steigt in den Bus. Locke: [Schreit] Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann!! Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich nicht tu.. Der Bust fährt los. Locke bleibt allein zurück. Rückblick Übergang zum nächsten. Es ist der Tag des Absturzes. Wir sehen Lockes Fuß. Die Zehen wackeln. Locke starrt sie fasziniert und erschüttert an. Steht langsam auf. SCHNITT. Locke zieht seine Schuhe an und setzt sich auf. Während die Leute ringsum in Panik kopflos herumrennen, blickt er zum Himmel auf. SCHNITT. Locke versucht ganz langsam und vorsichtig, aufzustehen. Auf Händen und Knien. Er stellt den rechten Fuß flach auf den Boden, das Knie gebeugt. Als er auch den zweiten Fuß auf den Boden gesetzt hat, steht er langsam auf. Zum ersten Mal nach vier Jahren. Er hebt die Hände vom Boden und probiert, ob seine Füße sein Gewicht tragen können. Im Hintergrund Hilfeschreie. Locke stützt beide Hände auf die Knie und versucht für einen Moment zu Atem zu kommen. Locke steht auf. Ein kleiner Hauch ungläubiger Freude im Gesicht. Er sieht auf seine Füße hinunter und hebt sie leicht an, erst eins, dann das andere, testet sie. Jack: [Im Hintergrund] Kommen sie mal her! Ich brauch Hilfe! Locke sieht zu Jack hinüber der ihm und anderen winkt, herbeizukommen, um den Verletzten zu helfen Jack: [Schreit] Kommen Sie schon! Fassen sie mit an! Locke wendet sich ihm zu und läuft zu ihm hinüber. Inselabschnitt Wieder zurück zum Strand. Das Feuer brennt hell. Die Leute stehen still herum. Locke starrt auf das Feuer. Claire liest weiter die Namen der Toten vor.Herbert Gormann aus Detroit, er ist zum ersten Mal geflogen. Claire: [Im Hintergrund] Sophia und Costas Evangelidis. Sie waren Geschwister und unterwegs, um ihre Familie in den Staaten zu besuchen. Anscheinend haben sie gemeinsam in Sydney ein griechisches Restaurant betrieben. Ihre Spezialität waren gefüllte Weinblätter, so steht es in der Speisekarte, die wir in Sophias Tasche gefunden haben... Inmitten der brennenden Trümmer steht der Rollstuhl. Locke sieht zu ihm hinüber. Und lächelt. Aufgeschrieben von Willow und Nordlys Category:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1